brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Gym Leader Stephen
As the person in-charge of the most important facility in the Roria Capital, Leader Stephen is the fourth Gym Leader to face in the player's journey around Roria. His Gym in Anthian City - Battle District also functions as the Anthian Airport with a runway outside. Given his love of aviation and also how he supervises the operation of Anthian Airport, his speciality is none other than Flying-type Pokémon. History Stephen's Gym is a huge aeroplane hangar where all the aeroplanes in Anthian are kept. Many tools and equipment are lying around the Gym. The player can talk to the Gym Leader without having to complete any puzzle first, but before Stephen fights the player, he will ask the player to find some tools around the Gym in order to help him fix his jet. While looking for measuring tape, adjustable wrench and hammer, the player will fight a number of Marshallers. After finding all the tools for Stephen, he will come out from beneath his jet and accept the player's challenge for a battle. Stephen brings 5 Pokémon to the fight. His 2 Staraptor possess Ability Intimidate to reduce the Physical Attack stat of the player's Pokémon, as well as the powerful Fighting-type attack Close Combat to cover their weaknesses against Ice and Rock attacks. These 2 Pokémon along with his ace Braviary also have the devastating Brave Bird. His party hardly has any solution to Electric-type Pokémon, except raw power — the levels of his Pokémon are all a great leap from those Trainers in Mt. Cragonos. After the battle, Stephen tells the player that he finds great joy in every battle regardless if he wins or loses. He also says that he finds great enjoyment in the freedom of flying and that he could tell that the player was having that same feeling during the battle. He then gives the player the Soaring Badge, which unlocks the use of HM2 Fly outside of battles, and TM40 Aerial Ace. At last, he reminds the player to always fly freely. Personality Stephen has a very enjoyable and positive attitude. He is the kind of person to always be an optimist. He enjoys working hard and loves battling as well as flying. He describes his feelings towards flying as absolute freedom. Dialogue Click to view all dialogues of Leader Stephen. *If talked to upon first entering Anthian Gym: "Hey there! I'm sorry, but I've got my hands full at the moment. I need to measure this gap. Would you mind finding a measuring tape for me? We've got to have one lying around here somewhere." *If talked to after fetching measuring tape: "That measuring tape! It's just what I need! Thanks... let me just...there we go. About one and seven eighths. Hmmm..." *If talked to after giving the tape to Stephen: "Thanks for your help with the tape, but now I need a wrench. I'd prefer our adjustable wrench. It's one-of-a-kind. I think it's in a tool chest somewhere in the hangar." *If talked to after getting adjustable wrench: "That's exactly the wrench I need! How did you know? Okay... I'm just gonna... alright. Sweet, now I just have to take care of this annoying little deformed bar..." *If talked to after giving the wrench to Stephen: "OK, this is going to sound crazy ...... but I'm going to try to bend this back into shape with a hammer. I don't use hammers very often, so I don't know where exactly you'll find one. I'm certain, however, that we've got one. The only question is where..." *If talked to after getting the hammer: "I see you found a hammer! Probably the only one we've got. Now... if I can just...wow. I can't believe that worked so easily." "Sorry about that. Thanks for the help gathering the necessary tools. Oops, one second..." (Puts on his hat and sunglasses) "That's better. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Ah, you have come to challenge me for Anthian City's Gym Badge. Battling is the least I can do in return for your timely assistance. Well excellent, I love a good battle." * After defeating Stephen: "Mayday! Mayday!" "I'm not sure if it was the work I did on the jet or that battle, but I feel winded. I find great joy in every battle, regardless of whether I win or lose. It's much like the enjoyment I get from flying. There just isn't a way to express the freedom felt while soaring through the sky or battlefield. I could tell that you were feeling that freedom during our match. You were definitely an opponent worth of my time, and for that I'm grateful. It is my privilege to reward you with the Soaring Badge." (Gives player Soaring Badge) "With this badge, you will be able to trade for Pokémon up to level 60. You will also be able to use the move Fly outside of battle. Fly will enable you to travel more quickly between the towns and cities of Roria. That also reminds me, I want you to have this." (Gives player TM40 Aerial Ace) "TM40 contains the move Aerial Ace. This Flying-type move never misses. You've done an outstanding job today, young trainer. I want to thank you again for your help. Good luck to you on your adventures, and remember to fly freely." Battles |- |- |Attack1 = Whirlwind|Attack2 = Aerial Ace|Attack3 = Take Down|Attack4 = Agility}} |- |Attack1 = Aerial Ace|Attack2 = Slash|Attack3 = Steel Wing|Attack4 = Spikes}} |- |Attack1 = Aerial Ace|Attack2 = Earthquake|Attack3 = Fire Fang|Attack4 = Thunder Fang}} |- |Attack1 = Aerial Ace|Attack2 = Zen Headbutt|Attack3 = Crush Claw|Attack4 = Superpower}} |- Items Leader Stephen has given the player the following items: Trivia * Stephen is based on Crazyman32 — the creator of numerous famous aviation games such as Perilous Skies, RO-Port Tycoon and Freeflight. * Stephen is the only Gym Leader in Roria to have duplicated Pokémon, having 2 Staraptor in his party. * Stephen shares some similarities with Mistralton Gym Leader Skyla: they are both Gym Leaders who specialize in Flying-type Pokémon, they are pilots and they own a hangar. 4 S